Past's Playmate
by Pravus Angellus
Summary: Time travel, Founders, Vampires, Dark Lords, Oh my! Slash! Warning: M/M pairings, some het, if you don't like, please don't read. Harry/Multi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but am just borrowing him and his lil friends for awhile…

AN: This story will be slash. As of this time, I am unsure as to what ships I will use, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be quite happy to receive them.

Prologue

Hermione and Ron looked around the Great Hall with looks of anxiety and fear on their faces. Harry hadn't been on the train, and neither had heard from him since they parted ways at King's Cross at the end of their sixth year. Ron had sent an owl to Harry inviting him over for a few weeks of the summer, but it had come back looking confused and lost with his letter still tied to it's legs.

"Where do you think he could be, Mione?" Ron questioned quietly trying not to be heard by the rest of the seventh years sitting around them.

"I don't know, Ron, but I don't think anyone else has noticed he isn't here. Look at the head table. Dumbledore doesn't look concerned, and no one has asked us about him yet," Hermione replied just above a whisper.

"Well, you know how he was last year, Hermione. Maybe Dumbledore knows where he is. It's not like he really cares about us. He never did reply to our letters."

All heads turned when the great hall doors slammed open with a crash. There were a few screams of surprise and many gasps of disbelief as a tall shockingly gorgeous, emerald eyed man sauntered into the room of astounded students. Not many recognized the man, but he seemed to be surrounded in a haze of magic so powerful that it caused many to stop breathing momentarily. He wore robes of the deepest green with snakes embroidered in silver along the cuffs and hem. The leather ties to the black silk shirt he wore were left untied exposing a fair amount of tanned muscular chest. Deep red dragon hide trousers clung like a second skin to his hips and thighs accenting his legs nicely. Black dragon hide boots laced up with acromantula silk covered him from calf to toe. To finish off the whole ensemble, there was a small silver stud with a tiny emerald set in the center shining from the right side of his nose, a small golden hoop graced his lower right lip, and his eyebrow was adorned with a silver bar in the shape of a basilisk.

The man strode into the room with a devilish smirk playing about his sensual lips. His eyes scanned over the room with a mischievous glint until they settled on the dark haired potions master sitting in stunned silence at the head table. He simply lifted a delicate eyebrow at the shocked man before striding purposely towards the table.

"Hello, Sir." Harry said with a small smile as he approached.

"Potter?" Severus questioned in awe. He hadn't seen the boy since the end of his sixth year. Now, the man standing before him was a far cry from the skinny, guilt ridden boy he had last seen. The man before him exuded confidence, power, and a strength that was intoxicating. Severus shivered.

"Professor," Harry responded with a slight nod.

"Where have you been? Why were you not on the train Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. He had sat quietly watching the byplay between the two men. He was as astonished as the rest of the room to see Harry Potter standing before them looking like a prince with the confidence of a king.

"It is a long story, Albus. Perhaps we should go to your office, and I shall explain," Harry responded, once again with a small smirk and a teasing glint. He was going to enjoy telling this tale.

"Yes, of course," Albus responded, his own eyes twinkling in response to Harry. He stood slowly; his age was catching up to him, joints popping quietly. He also hadn't missed how Harry had called him by his given name. He had told the boy he was welcome to do so, but Harry never had until now.

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the great hall, past the still stunned students, through the Great Hall doors and to his office. Not once did his eyes fall on the Gryffindor table or search out his friends. He did glance at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco Malfoy watching him with a look that spoke of hunger and anxiety. He winked at the Slytherin as they passed. It took most of his training and self-control to keep from outright laughing at the look of astonishment on Malfoy's face.

The Malfoy heir was stunned. Was that Potter? Since when had Scarhead become so absolutely gorgeous? And in so little of a time? How was it even possible? He gracefully stood from the Slytherin table and made his way out of the Great Hall. He had to know what was going on, and he was sure his father would have answers. He headed to the owlery where he grabbed a piece of parchment and quill that were kept their for short notes or emergencies and scribbled out a quick note to his father.

_Father, _

_I hope you and Mother are well. I apologize ahead of time for this being such a short note. I wish to ask you if you have heard anything about Potter receiving any training over the summer. He wasn't on the train, and he just arrived in the Great Hall looking like a prince who just stepped out of a muggle fairytale. Anything you can tell me would be helpful. I must tell you now though, Potter has changed._

_Your devoted son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

When he had completed his missive, Draco called out to one of the school owls. An ordinary barn owl flew down to land on his shoulder. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and informed it to take it to his father at Malfoy Manor. Draco then headed to the Slytherin dorms to see if the others had come back from dinner yet.

Hermione sat in silence, just gaping at the figure who'd just sauntered out of the room. When did Harry learn to saunter? When had Harry's voice become so velvety? When had her best friend turned into a hottie? She sighed. She knew something had to have happened to Harry over the summer when he never replied to her letter. Granted, she had only sent the one the day after his birthday. She had been so caught up with her parents and their trip to Japan that she'd almost forgotten completely. She had forgotten to get him a gift, so just sent a simple happy birthday note. After the past year, it was almost as if Harry had decided to stop being friends with her and Ron, and Hermione was still feeling a bit off about it.

Ron was sure that had been someone other than his best mate. Last year Harry had been nothing but a quiet, scrawny kid. In fact, he had been worried at first, but then he and Hermione had started dating and Harry just kind of fell to the wayside. Ron felt guilty for not contacting Harry over the summer, except for the one letter he had sent inviting him to the Burrow for a few weeks. After receiving no response, in fact the letter had never been opened, he gave up. The other boy had just been so depressing to be around the last year that the redhead decided that he needed to live his own life outside of the Boy-Who-Lived's shadow. For all of that though, Ron had still been worried when his best mate hadn't been on the train, and the fact that he and Hermione hadn't heard from him at all was a bit frightening.

The rest of the students in the Great Hall began talking loudly in excitement.

"Who was that?"

"That was Potter?"

"Wonder what happened to him!"

Severus Snape, Potions Master Extraordinaire, was still sitting stunned as the students around him continued to exclaim in surprise at Potter's entrance. He felt a memory tickling at his brain, but couldn't quite catch it. The harder he thought about it, the further away it seemed to travel. With a sigh, the dark haired man stood from his seat and headed towards the Headmaster's office. He really needed to know what had happened to Harry Potter to cause such changes in the boy.

While everyone in the Great Hall expressed their own theories on Harry's story, the man himself was seated in a squishy armchair in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk. He had his right leg draped over the arm of said chair with his left stretched out in front of him. He was slightly slouched down comfortably as he waited for the old man in front of him to speak.

"Well, Harry. It seems that you've undergone some changes over the summer." Dumbledore stated blandly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Sir, it does appear so." Harry replied with a slight smirk lifting his lips.

"Would you care to explain, my boy?"

"Of course, Albus, but first I think I shall wait until Severus arrives."

"Severus? Why would you think that Severus would be coming? And you really should show him the respect he deserves, my boy, and call him Professor Snape." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Of course, Sir. I do have the utmost respect for my- him," Harry stated, just catching himself from saying something he didn't really want the headmaster to know just yet.

Suddenly, a tiny tinkling sounded throughout the room and a mirror over the door to the headmaster's office showed Severus Snape riding the stairs up to their current location. Harry smirked as Dumbledore twitched slightly in surprise.

"Come in Severus, my boy" Albus called as Snape reached his office door, "Take a seat Severus. I believe that Harry has a story he would like to tell."

Severus scowled at the headmaster for calling him boy. He wasn't a teenager anymore. But, he did sit in the straight backed chair across from Potter and the headmaster. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste at the way Potter was draped across his own chair like he was a king on a throne.

"Well, Potter, please do attempt to enthrall us with your magnificent tale," Severus drawled.

A/N: Please review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but am just borrowing him and his lil friends for awhile…

Chapter One

Harry Potter sat at the rickety desk in the dingy room he called a bedroom when at his relative's house for the summer. He propped his head up with a scrawny arm as he stared out the dirty window. It was almost midnight. Oh joy, another year. He had just over a month until he went back to school, and he really wasn't all that enthused by the thought at this point in time. He couldn't stop thinking about the way his friends seemed to have drifted away over the last year.

His sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been pretty much uneventful. He had spent the year mourning the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black. He had kept his head down and his grades up, and gave Hermione a run for her money. He had quit the quidditch team, despite Ron's protests, and spent all of his free time in the library. He didn't want to be around a lot of people and Ron and Hermione seemed fine with that as well. In the beginning, they would follow him to the library and try to get him involved in conversation about school work, but after the first few weeks of no responses, they gave up. Harry watched as his two best friends seemed to become closer to each other and farther away from him.

He hadn't had anymore visions or nightmares from Voldemort, and he found that a bit odd. There hadn't been any raids against the magical or muggle worlds since the debacle at the Department of Mysteries. Instead of worrying about why he was being left alone, Harry was grateful. All in all, sixth year had been what Harry would consider normal, if not a bit boring.

Now, it was July 31st, his birthday. He would be sixteen in less than ten minutes, and honestly, he couldn't care less. He knew there would be no presents, no notes, and no cake this year. He hadn't heard from anyone at all since he had left the wizarding world for his relative's house. The train ride had been uneventful. Even Malfoy hadn't made a point to stop by, which didn't surprise Harry either. The Slytherin Prince had given up on his hateful attitude last year when Harry hadn't responded and simply walked away every time Malfoy had tried to start something.

Harry had no idea why he was waiting until midnight, except it had become a tradition. He was hoping that his seventh year would be as uneventful as sixth had been. When the somewhat mangled clock on his bedside table changed to midnight, Harry looked back out the window with a deep sigh.

A figure was rapidly approaching his window. He stood up so fast his chair tumbled over behind him. He didn't care if it woke up his elephant of an uncle because he had been positive there would be no presents, but that was definitely an owl hurtling straight towards his window. He rushed forward to push the dirty glass open so the animal wouldn't crash into it, and then backed up to give it room as it came barreling through to land gracefully upon his bed.

"Hoot!"

For a moment, Harry just stood there staring at the large owl. He had never seen it before. It definitely wasn't from anyone he knew well. The bird was quite large with silky black feathers and sapphire colored eyes. Shaking his head he approached the bird cautiously. Slowly reaching out a hand to remove the letter attached to its leg, Harry never let his gaze wander from those intense blue eyes of the most beautiful owl he had ever seen, other than his Hedwig of course. The owl stretched out its leg and let Harry untie the letter, and then it flew out of the window without as much as a sound.

Harry studied the parchment in his hand. It was rolled up like a scroll and tied with a ribbon. There were no markings on the outside giving any inclination as to who could have sent it. Harry, always being overly curious, untied the ribbon and opened the scroll. His eyes scanned the beautiful written letter.

_My Lord,_

_I do hope that this missive reaches you in good health. I was requested to send this by a very close ally, and dare I say friend? Happy Birthday, My Lord. May all of your wishes come true._

_Your Servant,_

_T._

_ten' mani lle olos suula ar' ta Q indóme S anglenno- Q anwa, sanda _

Harry read the letter in confusion. Why would someone call him "My Lord"? And what did that last line mean? Harry re-read the last line to himself out loud. He gasped as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped to a near freezing level. His eyes grew wide as a thin smoky substance began to coalesce around him. What the hell was going on? Then, all Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Light's Savior, and apparently Fate's bitch saw nothing but blackness as his skinny frame slid off the edge of the frail bed he'd been sitting on.

AN: Yes, I know the chapters are extremely short, but they will get longer. Hopefully…. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Harry awakened with a gasp and immediately grabbed his head. It felt like a dozen ice picks were jabbing at his brain. He slowly opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut instantly. It was bright! He was afraid to move too much without being able to see what was around him. As the pain in his head slowly ebbed to a more manageable level, he tried opening his eyes again for them to only widen in surprise.

"How the bloody hell did I get back to Hogwarts?" he whispered breathlessly.

Carefully sitting up, his eyes still squinting a bit against the light, Harry looked around him. He was definitely at Hogwarts, just a few feet from the edge of the lake it seemed. The sun was shining, but it was the reflection off the water that caused it to seem so bright. He slowly climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt and grass off of his pajama pants.

"Wait. How long have I been here?" he asked himself out loud, "It was just after midnight when I passed out?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," a deep, velvety voice said from behind him.

Harry whipped around so fast that it caused him to lose his footing and he winced as he fell on his behind. _That really hurt, and I think I may have twisted my ankle. Damn!_

A soft, rumbling laugh greeted his ears, and the teen couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. He looked up at the person to find a tall, probably at least 6'3", pale man who had midnight colored hair pulled back in a simple braid down to his waist, and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. _They weren't really blue though were they? More like a pale turquoise, or maybe an aquamarine. _ The man was wearing what appeared to be doeskin trousers hugging tightly to his muscled thighs with laces in the front, black dragon hide boots, and arm bracers. That was all.

Harry couldn't help that he was staring. Not only was the man half dressed, but he had the body of a god. His shoulders were broad tapering down to slim hips, there was a slight patch of hair that stretched from one well defined pectoral to the other met in the middle and trailed down below his waistband, and his arms were unbelievably large. Harry just knew he looked like an idiot, sitting on his arse and staring at this god-er man. The words chiseled perfection came to mind.

"Uh," Harry tried, but his tongue refused to do anything other than hang out of his mouth collecting drool. At least that's how he figured he must look.

"I don't think I know you. Perhaps you shall inform me of your name and your business?" the man drawled with a smirk.

_Oh good lord, nobody should be able to make a smirk look that good! His lips were definitely made for kissing!_ Harry just couldn't seem to get himself together. The man must think him a moron. Snape would definitely think he looked quite stupid right now. And that was the thought that brought poor little Harry out of his trance of lust.

"Um, my name is Harry. Who are you? I've never seen you here before either."

"Well, Harry, my name is Gabriel. It is pleasant to meet you. Had I known we would have company I would have prepared for it."

"Company?" Harry asked confused. Since when would a student be considered company? Then again, he'd never seen this man at Hogwarts before. Maybe he was a new teacher or something.

"Of course, it isn't often we get guests here at Gruffinclaw," the man replied politely reaching a hand down to help Harry up. "Would you care to join me for some lunch and we can discuss how you came to be here?"

"Okay, I guess that would be alright," Harry responded warily as he stood and accepted the hand offered.

Harry was pulled up gently by the strong grasp of Gabriel. He blushed when he slightly stumbled into the well-defined chest before him. He felt a rumble vibrate said chest as Gabriel chuckled at his clumsiness.

"Come, Little One," Gabriel stated as he sat Harry sturdily on his feet causing Harry's blush to deepen. Then he headed toward the castle. Harry had to jog to keep up with the taller man's long stride.

"So, are you a new teacher?" Harry asked a little breathlessly. He really was out of shape, and it was even more pronounced when compared to the man who looked like, as Harry imagined him, the angel from who his name was derived.

"You must be going to be a student at the new school," Gabriel replied. "I am the groundskeeper and will be teaching the Magical Beings class."

"New school?" Harry questioned in confusion. _ Are they adding onto Hogwarts then? And a Magical Beings class? Must be something Dumbledore decided to add to the curriculum. Hagrid must still be away if this man was going to be the groundskeeper._

"Yes, Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor and the Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be opening the doors to their home to teach magical children ages 11 to 17 to better control their magic. It's the first of its kind in the world," Gabriel responded with a touch of pride. He'd been honored when they had asked him to join in their endeavor to educate the wizarding world's children. He was also just a tad excited to have the chance to teach the children about his own race.

Harry nearly choked at those words. _Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor? Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? What the bloody hell? This man may look like an angel, but he was definitely off his rocker! _Harry decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and ask a few questions because honestly, whenever magic was involved _anything_ could happen!

"Um, Gabriel?" Harry questioned, his brow furrowed in even more confusion and the beginnings of worry.

"Yes, Little One?" Gabriel replied glancing over at the unhealthy looking boy who had turned up out of nowhere. He had a few questions he'd like to ask the obviously malnutritioned child, but had decided to wait until they had spoken with the Lords and Ladies of the castle.

"What year is it?" Harry whispered in a small, bewildered voice. He was really hoping this was just this man's idea of a joke, and not what was fast becoming another unwanted adventure.

"Are you unwell, Little One?" Gabriel asked in return his brow furrowed in concern. Was this child really that ill? Perhaps he had hit his head or something.

"Well, I really can't say," Harry replied quickly. "What year is it?"

"It is the year of Merlin 900,"Gabriel answered becoming even more concerned.

Harry barely had time to process that two exceptionally strong arms had just wrapped around him when blackness covered his vision. "Well, Damn," Gabriel whispered as he scooped the child into his arms. He must be more ill than first thought. Better get him to Lady Helga. Then Gabriel lengthened his already impressive stride and once again set off for the castle.

* * *

When he reached the front doors they were already open, and Godric was just coming down the steps looking like a jubilant puppy. When he saw Gabriel with what appeared to be an injured child in his arms, he quickened his steps almost running towards them.

"Who have you got there, Gabe?" Godric called out as he approached his longtime friend. It was odd how they'd met considering he had almost been Gabe's dinner. He had been out in the forest looking for some shangleberry roots for Salazar when he came across a man lying at the bottom of a pit snarling pitifully. The man looked to be sick and had a large piece of wood embedded in the left side of his chest. Godric had levitated him out of the pit to then find himself being brutally shoved to the damp forest floor; a very irate man lying on top of him gasping in pain and apparently trying to rip his throat out with his extremely sharp teeth. When he saw the elongated canines in his new adversary's mouth he realized what was happening. The vampire had been staked, not properly by the way- everyone knew you had to stake a vampire in the _middle_ of his chest, and was starving from lack of blood. Instead of correcting the mistake of a poorly done job at an attempt of murder, Godric had simply stunned him and delivered him to Helga to fix.

"He says his name is Harry, Godric," Gabriel replied pulling his friend from his reverie. "I believe he is ill. He asked me what year it was, and when I told him, he fainted. I believe he may have hit his head. His arrival was quite odd as well. One moment, I was strolling around the lake alone and the next, this child was laying in my path."

"Odd indeed. I suppose you were delivering him to Helga, no?"

"Yes, I was hoping she could help the poor thing. He appears to be malnourished and not quite right in the head. I would say he was a simpleton, but his eyes held the look of a rare, if uncultivated, intelligence."

"Then let us proceed to the infirmary. I am sure Helga will be able to right any wrongs with him."

The two large men, one dark toned and the other light, entered the large castle together.

* * *

A/N: Well, here is another update. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm very happy that you like the story so far. I'm hoping to be able to make the chapters longer as I go, but this chapter I found a bit difficult to write. Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

The trip to the infirmary was a short one. Godric led the way at a brisk pace not bothering with conversation. He was busy with his thoughts, pondering on why the boy would ask Gabe what year it was currently. His sudden appearance by the lake was a mystery as well. The castle wasn't going to be ready to open for the students' first term until September the first, so it was very unlikely the child was here for that purpose. The way Gabe made it sound; it was almost as if the boy had fallen from the sky. This was definitely a puzzle, and Godric had no doubts that between his two friends, Rowena and Salazar, that they would solve it quickly.

Gabriel couldn't seem to piece together how the child had so suddenly appeared. As he'd told Godric, he'd been taking a stroll around the lake and checking on the baby squid when he'd found the sick child. He remembered having been looking at the sandy path to be sure that none of the levitating turtles were laying eggs, and there had been nothing, or no one, there. He glanced over his shoulder when the baby squid made a large splash, and when he looked back, there was a boy standing in his path mumbling to himself. It was almost like he'd apparated, but seeing as how Rowena had just recently created apparition, Gabe seriously doubted the raven haired child had arrived by such means. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when Godric opened the infirmary doors, letting them bang soundly against the stone wall, and called out to Helga.

"Helga! Come quick!" Godric bellowed. "Gabe found a child down by the lake, and he isn't well!"

"Must you always be so overly dramatic!" Helga scolded exasperatedly as she bustled out of the adjoining office. "Now, in a less boisterous tone, would you care to explain what happened?"

"I just-"Gabe was cut off by another loud bang from the infirmary doors being thrust open once again. It was amazing that the child hadn't regained consciousness due to all the noise.

"Helga! Quickly! I need that anti-venom I gave you yesterday morn!" A tall, thin man called out as he entered brusquely, clutching his left hand to his chest.

"Salazar Marvolo Slytherin! What have I told you about playing with deadly beasts?" Helga berated as she turned to the oak cabinet on the other side of the room. Waving her hand in a complicated pattern, the matronly woman opened the cabinet and extracted a tiny vial of a sludge-like, black substance and levitated it to Salazar who removed the cork and gulped down the contents.

"Ah," Salazar sighed, "much better. Thank you, Helga. And, they aren't beasts. They are poor little innocent basilisks abandoned by the lake."

"Of course, dear, because we all know basilisks aren't deadly at all." Helga replied with a motherly smile. "Now, let me take a look at this poor boy."

It was at this point that Gabriel noticed the boy in his arms was no longer unconscious. He looked down at the pale face to find himself trapped in a mesmerizing emerald gaze. As those deep green eyes bore into his own aquamarine, Gabriel felt something shift within his soul.

"Gabriel?" a whispery voice questioned. Harry blinked his eyes to be sure that this wasn't a dream. Here he was, in the arms of a gorgeous man, and he couldn't help but stare. There was something in those eyes that called out to him.

"Harry," Gabriel sighed, causing Harry to blush deeply. Gabriel was unsure of what had just happened, but there was something about this child that summoned his innermost instincts. He had to consciously keep his fangs withdrawn.

"Ah, I see he is awake!" Godric stated loudly, breaking the moment.

"Yes, yes he does appear to be," Gabriel responded with a shrug and a light blush.

"Put him on the bed over here," Helga said as she plumped up a pillow and pulled the sheets back.

Gabriel sat Harry on the bed reluctantly. He liked the feel of the boy in his arms. He just seemed to "fit". Harry couldn't help his blush deepening.

"Well, hello, young man," Helga began gently. "What seems to be the problem?" The somewhat chubby, blond haired, green eyed woman took a long look at the dark haired child Gabriel had brought to her ward. She hadn't missed the reluctance he'd shown when letting the boy go, but onto business. As her eyes roamed from the too messy hair to the pale face, with dark shadows under the eyes, down to the overly thin arms (were those bruises?) and almost skeletal legs, Helga decided that it didn't matter how the boy came to be here, he wasn't going back to wherever he'd come from. Even if there hadn't been any outward signs, the look in his eyes spoke volumes. Her mothering instincts kicked in and Helga decided that this boy needed someone to care for him. The poor child was terrified and was shying away from everyone except Gabriel. Perhaps he felt more comfortable with the vampire because he'd been the one to find him.

"Um, I'm not really sure," Harry mumbled eyes wide. There was no way possible these people were who they claimed to be. This had to be a Voldemort induced delusion, or something. He was soon to find out that it was the or something.

"Let me run a couple of scans, and we'll see," the healer replied kindly.

Harry nodded shyly. He tried not to flinch; really he did, when the lady, who did look remarkably like the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff in Hogwarts: A History, raised her hand toward him. He must not have quite managed because she quickly dropped her hand and took a step back. Harry flushed in embarrassment. This was so awkward. There really was nothing wrong with him, other than the bruises from Dudley and not eating enough this summer. He looked at the lady and realized there was no way this was a Voldemort induced dream. He wasn't quite sure how he knew, but he felt it deep in his gut. With this revelation, came the epiphany that these people really were who they claimed to be. Harry jerked his head up and met Helga's eyes.

"You're Helga Hufflepuff," he began, studying the woman in front of him. She looked like she could be anyone's mother with her sincere, friendly eyes, rosy cheeks, and soft voice. Her robes were a delicate cornflower blue and matched her eyes perfectly. She still hadn't stopped smiling. This was a lady that Harry knew he could grow to love.

"Yes, dear, I am," Helga replied with a twinkle in her eyes that reminded him greatly of Dumbledore.

"And you're Godric Gryffindor," Harry said with awe as he pointed at his house's namesake. Godric was tall, but not nearly as tall as Gabriel or Slytherin. He had reddish blond hair that fell just below his shoulders and was tied back with a leather thong. His eyes were a dark hazel that seemed to laugh at you, and his mouth was stretched wide in a blinding grin at Harry's awed statement.

"Know of me, do you? I am not surprised," Godric replied in a falsely pompous tone. He could see that this child was dazzled by him although he didn't know why.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry exclaimed when he caught sight of the last person in the room.

"No, but I hear his potions skills weren't exactly on par with mine own," Salazar replied playfully.

"Salazar Slytherin," Harry whispered. He had always figured the man would look like the statue in the chamber of secrets, being ugly and monkey like, but what he was seeing left him completely stunned. The man in front of him was absolutely beautiful. His ebony colored hair fell down his back like a dark waterfall to his hips. His skin appeared to be bronze satin. He was tall and thin, yet perfectly muscled. His deep green robes with silver trimming at the hem and cuffs seemed to mold themselves to his shoulders and flaring slightly at the hips. He was the epitome was masculine beauty, and Harry shifted slightly trying to ease the sudden tightness of his trousers. Gabriel smirked as he noticed Harry's slight wiggle.

"Seeing as how you know who we are, perhaps you would like to share with us how you came to be here. Gabe said that you told him your name is Harry, and he found you by the lake," Godric said with a raised brow.

"Oh, of course," Harry replied with a blush. He was so dense sometimes. Hermione had always said that he needed to pay better attention, but he was sure that she didn't mean to pay attention to the physical attributes of the men surrounding him.

Harry scooted a little further back against the headboard of the bed. Then, he told them everything he could remember about the day before he awakened to find himself here.

LINE BREAK

"That's quite the tale you have there," a soft voice said as Harry finished.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Harry's breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the short, albeit regal, woman standing just inside the doors to the infirmary. The woman couldn't be more than five feet tall. Despite her short stature, she simply exuded power and a strength that Harry had never before witnessed. Even Dumbledore didn't seem to glow as this woman did. Her petite frame was clothed in dark purple, or maybe they were blue, velvet robes trimmed with bronze embroidery in the shapes of different runes. Her long hair was the color of midnight, not quite blue or black. When Harry met her eyes, he felt as if she were staring straight into his soul. It was eerie how the grey of her eyes seemed to be a swirling pool of liquid silver that made it difficult to look away. The woman wasn't so much as what one would consider beautiful per say, but she was very striking. Harry knew who she was before she had the chance to introduce herself.

"Yes, My Lady," Harry responded whispered respectfully. Her whole demeanor showed that she commanded such respect without even meaning to do so.

"Ah, Rowena, my dear," Godric cut in; "We were hoping you would turn up and help us shine some light on this poor child's predicament.

"Perhaps; Then again, wouldn't it be delightful just to wait and See how things conclude on their own?" Rowena responded with a tiny smirk.

The others, besides Harry, smiled back. He definitely didn't like the way she had said that. It sounded too much like she had Seen something. He was fed up with prophecies, Seers, and anything to do with divination. If the burden of the prophecy between him and Voldemort wasn't enough to drive him nutty, then classes with Trelawney was more than.

"My Lady, what do you mean by See?" Harry asked warily. He was really hoping it wasn't what he was thinking it could be.

"Rowena is the greatest Seer of our time," Gabriel responded proudly. _And there goes any hope I had_, Harry thought mournfully.

"Child, you are meant for great things, and I believe you were sent to us for help with achieving your destiny," Rowena replied in her soft voice.

"Fate hates me," Harry whispered under his breath. Gabriel heard him and chuckled quietly.

"No, dear child, Fate doesn't hate you. She adores you. She has given you the opportunity to make the world that of your dreams."

"And what destiny could Fate have possibly proclaimed for such a scrawny runt?" Salazar exclaimed haughtily. He had never really put much stock in any form of divination. No matter who was claiming to have Seen.

"Oh, my dear Salazar, looks can be so very deceiving. Just because the child is unwell and lacks strength of the body does not mean he lacks power and strength of the mind and soul," was Rowena's sage reply.

"If he was brought here so we could help him, he will not be 'such a scrawny runt' for long," Godric said while smirking at Gabriel. "Will he Gabe?"

"Of course he won't," Gabriel replied with a smirk of his own.

"**He** is sitting right here," Harry mouthed quietly.

"We are so sorry, Dear." Helga smiled. "We tend to get caught up in our own bickering sometimes."

"Harry, would you like our help?" Rowena asked already knowing his answer by the bright glint in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Time to get to work," Godric exclaimed while clapping his hands together loudly.

LINE BREAK

The first week of Harry's 'help' from the founders was spent in the infirmary. Helga refused to let the boy loose on the grounds, or subject him to the others, until his health was up to par. She started him on nutrition potions and three full well-balanced meals a day, not to mention the several snacks. Harry didn't mind. He quite enjoyed the fruit and porridge for breakfast. Fortunately for him there was never any grapefruit. He'd had more than enough of that with the Dursleys and Dudley's diet. Lunch usually consisted of a small salad with chicken or ham sandwiches. Dinner was his favorite though. He'd become quite partial to the mix of fresh vegetables, potatoes, and poultry that seemed to be the common fare. Beside the meals and nutrition potions, Helga had had Salazar prepare a few strengthening and muscle toning potions of his own creation. These potions would help prepare Harry's body for the lengthy workouts Godric and Gabriel had planned to begin the following week after his release from the infirmary. They were also helping him to become more of what he should have been at his age.

He would be taught the mind arts by Rowena on an alternating schedule alongside the physical workouts. His mornings would be spent learning swordsmanship, archery, hand to hand combat, and cross country running. The evenings were to be dedicated to legillimancy, occlumancy, and Rowena's own idea of divination. 'Tea leaves, tarot cards, and crystal balls are for amateurs.'

His last day with Helga in the infirmary was a somewhat sad one. Harry had become quite fond of the matronly woman. She always made sure to hug him or pat him on the head when he did something she asked. Harry had taken to helping her inventory her supplies for the infirmary. It was just before he was to be released into Gabriel's care that an idea struck. He wouldn't have to miss being around the woman if he had a reason to be in the infirmary, but he wasn't quite ready to get hurt to do so.

"Helga," Harry called as he walked into her office. She was still sorting through her private potions cabinet, where she kept all the more interesting potions; to be sure she had all that she would need for the upcoming fall. They had less than a month to finish preparing. As far as they could tell, there would be anywhere from fifty to two hundred students arriving on September first when Gruffinclaw would open its doors for the first time.

"Yes, Dear?" she answered somewhat distractedly. She was standing on a small stool trying to reach the back of the cabinet.

"I was wondering if you would teach me how to heal. I think it might be important for me to be able to heal myself," Harry said as he reached up and plucked down the vial of dreamless sleep from the back of the cabinet.

"Thank you. And, yes, I believe that we could fit in some time for you to learn my craft," Helga replied smiling brightly. She had really grown to love this unassuming child. He was selfless and always was ready to help even before she had to ask. His appearance had come a long way also. He no longer had dark circles beneath his eyes. Due to the potions Salazar had provided, Harry had grown into the height he should have been at seventeen. When he had first told her that he was seventeen, Helga hadn't believed him. He had the frame of a fourteen year old. A few good meals and heavy duty potions had done wonders. Harry now stood a respectable six foot tall and his shoulders had broadened from the scarecrow like build he'd had before. It hadn't been an easy feat by any means, the accelerated effect the potions had had been quite painful for the poor boy.

"When do you think we can start?" Harry was getting excited.

"I think we should wait until you start your potions and spell training with Salazar. Potions and healing do work quite well together as you yourself have been witness to."

"Oh," Harry began somewhat disappointed, but then gave his fast becoming favorite 'mother' a hug, "thank you so much for all you've done for me."

"Think nothing of it, love. Here comes Gabriel now. Run along and let him show you to where you will be living while with us."

"Okay. And, Helga, thank you again. You've given me more than my health back," Harry grinned as he ran out of her office with a deep burgundy staining his cheeks causing the healer to shake her head fondly with a smile.

**Line Break**

Gabriel led Harry down the many corridors of the castle. Harry noticed that the castle hadn't changed much in the thousand or so years between now and his own time. The only really noticeable difference was the number of portraits. There weren't nearly as many as there were in his own time. He chalked it up to less people having died so far. The stone walls appeared a little rougher than in the future as well. He guessed that a thousand years of children's hands touching them had smoothed them down somewhat. Harry was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as it finally registered that Gabriel had been talking and was now waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what was that?" Harry blushed. He still had trouble being around this man without drooling or drifting off in a dreamland where he became intimately familiar with that hard body.

"I asked if you had a preference for a certain part of the castle," Gabriel repeated with a small smirk. Judging by the blush Harry was sporting, Gabe figured he was having the same kind of effect on the younger man as Harry had on him.

"I haven't ever really lived in any other part of the castle other than the Gryffindor dorms. I've seen the Slytherin common room, but that was for only a few minutes in my second year."

"Do you think you would prefer the upper floors to the dungeons?" Gabriel was a bit intrigued by Harry's answer. Why wouldn't the houses intermingle? This was a school, not a prison. He thought he might need to speak to Godric about this segregation. Perhaps the house system wasn't as good an idea as they had all originally thought.

"I like to fly, so I think the closer to the sky I am would be best."

"Then I believe that the seventh floor, east wing would suit you best. It has the best view of the grounds, and is the only floor with an outdoor balcony."

"That sounds wonderful, Gabriel," Harry said happily. He was quite jolly at getting to have his own set of rooms. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to move to the dorms once term started.

The two men chatted about nothing in particular as Gabriel led the way to the suite of rooms in which Harry would be residing. They discussed everything from the weather to how Gabriel had met the founders. Then Harry realized that everyone was still calling Hogwarts, Gruffinclaw. He had no idea how the name change had come about and was afraid to ask in case he messed up something that was due to happen in the future. He really had to be very careful with what he shared of his own time.

"Well, here we are." Gabriel stated as they came upon a wooden door right across from a tapestry of trolls trying to dance ballet. Harry's jaw dropped. His room was to be Room of Requirement. He couldn't wait to see what it looked like inside and hurried forward to open the door, but it wouldn't budge when he turned the handle and pushed.

"Gabriel, I think it's stuck."

"Oh, no, it isn't stuck. You have to walk in front of it three times and think your password to set it the first time. Then it should open for you with just the password from then on out."

Harry looked at Gabriel with some amusement causing the older man to furrow his brow in confusion. Gabriel could see nothing amusing about setting a password for a door unless of course, Harry was thinking of using something silly. Salazar had a penchant for muggle swear words. He was wondering if Harry was similar.

"Right then," Harry said as he began pacing back and forth and trying to think of a password. It was more difficult than you would think it to be because all Harry could think of was 'the Room of Requirement how odd'.

As Harry made his third pass by the door, a soft 'snick' was heard and the door slowly swung inward. Harry stopped rather abruptly and turned to the door in astonishment. He hadn't thought of a password at all!

"Come along Harry," Gabriel said as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. He knew what the room looked like because he'd been the one to arrange the decorations. He just hoped that Harry liked it.

Harry slowly walked into the room and his mouth dropped open. He just stood there on the threshold gaping. This was his room? It was absolutely huge! It had a high ceiling that reflected the sky outside, the floor was covered in grass green carpeting that looked like real grass, and the stone walls were draped with dark brown and forest green hangings giving the room the feel of being in a forest. There was a large empty space that could be used for any number of things. Back in a far corner stood several bookshelves and a large oak desk. A fireplace took up a good quarter of one wall near a king sized four poster bed with black transparent hangings. The hangings were pulled back to reveal a grey goose-down duvet spread over black cotton sheets with tons of pillows leaning against the oak headboard. As Harry turned in circles trying to take in everything in the room at once, a set of French doors caught his attention. He walked over to them and pulled them open to find that there was indeed an outside balcony and it just happened to look out upon where the quidditch pitch would be in his time.

"I love it!" Harry exclaimed as he continued to explore the room. He came across another door that led to a large bathroom. There was a big sunken in tub next to a washstand all done in black marble. He was beyond impressed with what the founders and Gabriel had prepared for him.

"I'm glad you like it," Gabriel said in amazement. The room hadn't looked like this, nor had it been so large when he had finished with it. And was that real grass they were walking on? He thought he should speak to the founders about this because he had never seen anything like it.

"Harry, I must go now. I have work to tend to and a meeting with Godric in a few moments. Will you be alright here?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be just fine," Harry replied with a smile. He couldn't believe his luck. This room was a dream come true. As Gabriel left, Harry thought, _the only thing missing is a comfortable chair or sofa by the fireplace_, and to his astonishment, a comfortable looking lounge chaise appeared before the fireplace with a small table next to it. _NO WAY!_ Harry gaped at the new furniture. He had to wonder if the others knew about this room because the way Gabriel had look confused when they'd entered told Harry that this was a new development. He just hoped that he got to keep this amazing room.

While Harry was getting acquainted with what Gabe had to admit was a fabulous room, he was making his way briskly to Godric's office. Taking several shortcuts through many hidden passages, it wasn't long before he found himself standing before the ugly gargoyle statue that Godric had picked up somewhere on his past travels. Gabe never did understand what it was about the horrible thing that his friend liked so much. It really didn't look so much like a gargoyle as it did a shaved lion with a smashed in face.

"Move aside you naked cat," Gabe growled at it. The damned thing rarely moved for anyone other than Godric or Helga. That might have had something to do with how when it was first brought to the castle that Gabe had almost dropped it causing it's left front paw to get chipped. It probably didn't help that when Rowena had seen it she'd decided to try and transfigure it into 'something more pleasant'. And Salazar, bless his dark soul, had actually made a potion to try and repair the chipped paw, but it had only caused the damned thing to become animated and take off running down the corridor screeching, "It burns! It burns! It burns!" Godric had later found the blasted thing down at the lake with his 'poor, mangled', as Godric described, paw submerged in the water whining pitifully. When asked where he had acquired the thing, Godric would simply say, "Why do you wish to know? Plan on torturing more of the poor creatures?"

The gargoyle, or naked cat, lifted its nose into the air at Gabe's command. He had put up with enough abuse from his master's fleshy nest mates. He would do it no longer!

"If you don't move aside, I will get Rowena to transfigure you into a marble fish and drop you at the bottom of the lake!" The haughty stone figure still refused to move.

"Alright, you want to play dirty? I'll just go fetch Salazar and a dissolving potion." The gargoyle abruptly moved to the side. Gabe smirked triumphantly as he made to enter the passage revealed.

"Are you threatening Hercules again, Gabriel?" Godric asked menacingly from behind the vampire. Gabe's smirk fell from his face in disappointment. The bloody naked cat had only moved because its 'master' had arrived. Oh, how he hated that naked cat!

"I still have no idea what you could possibly see in that thing," Gabe responded sullenly.

Godric snorted and motioned for Gabe to follow him to his office. As they climbed the stone staircase, Gabriel told his friend about the changes in the room.

"It was simply amazing!" Gabe repeated for the third time.

"As you've already said. I shall go have a look at it after dinner if Harry will permit my intrusion. Although I do think that us having imbued so much magic in the creation of this castle might have something to do with it."

"Perhaps you should take Rowena with you."

"I agree, of course. She would know the most likely reason for such an occurrence. Now, would you care to spar for a bit before the evening meal?" Godric asked as he picked up his goblin made sword and caressed the runes engraved along the blade before kissing the ruby in the silver hilt. It was another of Godric's prized possessions that none of the others knew of its origins.

"Sounds like a good way to pass the time. Should we invite Harry do you think? We could start his training early."

"Hmm, No. Let the boy get settled."

"As you wish."

The two men traversed several dark halls before coming to a large courtyard with various training equipment dispersed throughout. No more words were said as Gabe hefted a heavy broadsword and swung. That was where Helga found them several hours later covered in sweat and dirt.

"Are you two ready for dinner?" Helga asked slightly amused. These boys could always be found playing with their toys.

"Yes, my dear, I believe we are quite starved," Godric replied with a grin while wiping away the dirt and sweat with a rag that was left out there for that purpose.

"Then, let's be off!" Helga said wrinkling her nose. "But you two need a cleaning charm before we go anywhere. You smell horrible!" Gabe waved his hand and both men were suddenly impeccably dressed and smelling quite fresh.

Salazar stood in front of the gold cauldron patiently waiting for it to shows signs of boiling. When the first bubbles rose to the surface, he put out the flame beneath it and added seven drops of basilisk venom. When the liquid began to foam he stirred it three times counterclockwise. A slow smirk formed on his face as the purple substance turned a bright avada kedavra green. 'Now to find a test subject,' he thought, 'Godric was trusting and idiotic enough not to question his friend. He would do nicely.' Chuckling quietly to himself, Salazar transferred the potion from the cauldron into five crystal vials. Then he gathered his notes and exited his private sanctuary. He would keep the potion and his notes with him at all times. It wouldn't do to have some curious individual, like that oaf Gabriel or that odd boy harry, to stumble across them.

Godric, Gabriel, and Helga entered the Great Hall just before Salazar. They hadn't even had the chance to be seated when Salazar came striding in with a look of pride on his face. When he caught sight of the other three, a look of glee passed over his features before he quickly wiped it away, replacing it with a mild smirk. Three of his intended study experiments were present. Now, to get them to drink the potion.

"Salazar, how is the new research coming along?" Godric asked jovially.

"I believe I have completed the potion. Now, I must test it. Would you to do the honors?" Salazar couldn't believe his luck. Godric had made things so easy for him.

"What exactly does the new potion do?" Helga asked warily. The last time she had agreed to help with one of Salazar's experiments, she'd been petrified by Kierni, his pet basilisk. Thankfully, that experiment had turned out well and she was returned to normal within minutes.

"It is meant to create an immunity to the darkest of curses," Salazar replied with a glint in his eyes. He knew there was no way Godric would turn down a chance to be part of such a breakthrough.

"Are you sure you are not just looking for a reason to curse me, Sal?" Godric said good naturedly. "No matter, I'll go for it. Give me your poison." He grinned.

Salazar smirked as Godric downed the vial of green liquid. He counted to three silently then pointed his hand palm outward.

"Imperio!" Helga gasped at the curse Salazar had used.

"Salazar!" Gabriel reprimanded.

Godric simply stood there. He looked at the dark wizard and smiled. Salazar peered closely at him until he was sure that Godric showed no signs of a reaction. He stopped the curse and muttered the next one.

"Crucio."

Once again, the warrior just looked at Salazar with his left eyebrow raised. Salazar was becoming excited. One more curse to try, but he was feeling a bit reluctant to cast it. 'All for research. He'll be fine.' He thought to himself.

"Avada Kedavra!" Salazar shouted causing Helga to faint and Gabriel to rush forward in hopes of jumping in front of the curse. He missed.

Salazar's eyes widened in horror as he watched his closest friend since childhood collapse to the cold stone floor.

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed or added this story to your favorites! Sorry it took so long to post again. Please, please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for taking almost a year to update. I do appreciate those who continue to read my story. I won't go into the long line of excuses that I could give for not updating. Honestly, do you even care? Lol... Please enjoy...

Chapter Four

Rowena and Harry heard the loud cries issuing from the great hall on their way down to dinner and both broke out into a sprint. Rowena simply hiked her skirts up and ran as fast as she could go. Harry couldn't help but notice that she had no problems with keeping up with him as a witch from his own time would have done. Things were obviously very different in this time as far as physical fitness went for the witches of the age. Most of the witches, and not a few wizards, were so unfit as to be borderline obese if not pushing over that edge.

As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Rowena threw her hand out and the doors slammed open so hard that they caused a slight reverberation against the walls. Considering the castle was made from magic imbued solid granite coated limestone, the large wooden doors had obviously been pushed with a massive force. Harry didn't doubt that Rowena had the power to shake the entire castle if in enough distress.

Harry rushed passed the powerful witch and stopped dead in his tracks as his wide green eyes took in the scene before him. Gabriel was helping a flustered Helga up from the floor all the while growling in the direction of the other two founders who were currently on the floor in a strange embrace. Harry's eyes widened further, making him look like a future Dobby, when his focus finally landed on Godric Gryffindor sprawled on the floor with Salazar Slytherin cradling his upper body to his chest and sobbing like a lost child in pain.

Rowena ignored Harry as she continued to rush forward to her friends who were more like siblings.

When she saw how deeply Salazar was sobbing her heart wrenched. She didn't have to be a Seer to know that something went horribly wrong with Sal's experiments. She had Seen him convincing Godric to allow him to test a couple of potions, which wasn't all that odd considering Sal always managed to get Godric to do what he wanted in one form or another. She and Helga both knew there was much more to the relationship between their two friends than what they allowed the public to see. She knelt next to her brothers in all but blood and wrapped her arms around Salazar.

"What happened Sal?" Rowena whispered as she gently rocked him in a soothing manner.

"I-I-I killed him!" Salazar wept out in anguish. His cries were so heartbreaking that even Harry couldn't simply stand back and watch the man go through so much pain without offering some kind of comfort. He sat down behind Salazar and pulled the man back against his chest wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

"Sal, you did not kill him," Rowena tried to explain, but Salazar wasn't having any of it. He just began trembling so hard that Harry and Rowena were having a hard time holding onto him.

"My Lady," Gabriel began but was hushed by Helga placing a hand on his arm. He looked over to the motherly woman and saw a small smile tugging at her lips. Gabriel didn't understand. How could she be smiling while his BEST FRIEND was lying on the floor dead?! He went to jerk his arm from the lady's grasp when her grip tightened to that of someone with a lot more muscle than he had ever expected a lady to possess.

"Shh, Gabriel. Allow Rowena and Harry to handle this situation. Ena must have Seen something that has caused her to be unworried. As well, I can still the Godric's place in our bond. If he had passed, the bond would have shattered." Helga said quietly into the vampire's ear not realizing that she had used a nickname for Rowena that hadn't been uttered in close to a century, not since they had been much younger.

Harry only heard Helga and Gabriel's conversation with half an ear, but what he did hear stunned him. The Founders were bound together? In what way? Was it just a friendship bond, or something deeper?

"Sal, you must calm down," Rowena explained softly, "and I will tell you what I have Seen." The Lady Ravenclaw then lifted Salazar's face with one finger under his chin and stared deeply into his eyes.

"H-How?" Salazar stuttered out. He couldn't believe what Ena was showing him from her vision. He had never understood how she could SHOW her visions to them through the bond they all shared.

"I believe the potion worked, but it may have caused a slight magical backlash that has exhausted our dear Godric."

Harry simply sat listening while still holding Salazar in his arms. Once the dark wizard's trembling began to abate, Harry loosened his grip on the man but did not let go completely. He quite enjoyed being able to offer comfort to such a strong man when it was needed. Not to mention, despite the dire events, other parts of his anatomy had responded to having the beautiful man in his arms. Harry leaned forward, resting his chin on Salazar's shoulder, to better hear what was being said between he and Rowena.

Auburn lashes fluttered softly as deep forest green eyes sluggishly peeked open. The first person he saw was his brother, Salazar. What he didn't understand was why he was cradled in said brother's arms with tears falling from his molten silver eyes. He could barely move his brother's grip on his upper body was so tight. After finding that he was as weak as a newborn pup, he simply lay there and listened to the conversation around him. He could barely make out, through his slightly ringing ears, Rowena telling Salazar that his potion had worked. He felt the tears stop falling on his face and sighed inaudibly. He couldn't really remember what had happened. The last thing he could recall was when Sal had given him the potion and then cast Imperio and Crucio on him. Everything after that was slightly fuzzy. He remember feeling a large rush of magic enter and leave his body within the time it took to take a breath. Then, nothing.

Harry from his position of leaning over Salazar's shoulder, which honestly he was surprised the other man hadn't shoved him away yet, was the first to notice Godric stirring. He watched avidly as the verdant eyes blinked open, and couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips when the blatant confusion washed over the redheaded warrior's face before a slight recognition took over and eased his features. He had just opened his mouth to tell the others that the Lord Gryffindor had awakened and appeared to be fine when he heard a strangled cry from behind him. He turned his head just in time to see an obviously relieved vampire all but throw himself onto the prone man still being held like a child by his brother.

"How can it be? I saw it with my own eyes! You were hit with the Avada!" Gabriel choked out as he collasped onto the chest of the still recovering Godric.

"Get off of him you great lump!" Salazar cried out as he shoved Gabriel away and pulled Godric even closer to himself. "Let him breathe you demon!"

Harry could hear Helga chuckle happily as she approached those still sitting on the floor. She reached out a hand to Godric and he gripped her forarm allowing her to try to pull him to his feet. When he didn't budge, he cast an exasperated look up at Salazar.

"Sal, I know I am irresistible to you, but may I please stand up?" Godric asked with a slight raise to his brow.

"Of course," Salazar responded curtly and stood quickly letting Godric's upper body fall flat on the hard floor while at the same time, knocking his shoulder into Harry's chin causing the poor boy to bite his tongue rather sharply.

"Oomph!" Godric grunted as he fell back gracelessly.

"Mwa thong!" Harry cried out as blood dripped down his chin.

Gabriel's head snapped around so fast at the smell of the sweet nectar emanating from Harry. His eyes began to glow, and Harry gulped as he saw the fangs drop to just above his perfect lips. His eyes widened when Gabriel gracefully stood and slinked like the predator he was in Harry's direction. Harry was frozen. He wasn't afraid. Oh no, that wasn't his problem at all. He didn't WANT to move. He WANTED that delicious god like body to pull him hard against his chest and slip his fangs deep into his throat. His eyes remained locked with Gabriel's own as the vampire knelt down next to the raven haired beauty before him who smelled like dark chocolate and sweet summer rain. Gabriel approached carefully afraid to scare his little one. He reached out a hand and caressed Harry's face gently. When Harry leaned forward and shyly pressed his lips to the vampire's own, Gabriel stood and picked the teen up in one smooth motion and strode from the Great Hall.

Salazar was the first to notice what had happened of course. Rowena and Helga were still too busy gushing over Godric. For goddess sake, it was HIS potion that worked! Not that lumbering oaf of a brother of theirs!

Salazar quietly watched Harry's reaction. If the boy showed any fear at all, he would step in and remove him from the situation. Salazar hadn't really liked the emerald eyed boy at first, but when he had shown no hesitation in trying to comfort Salazar, he had changed his opinion. Who knew that such a boy could show such compassion. So, now Salazar watched closely as the vampire slowly approached the teen. When he saw that the boy was in no real danger, he turned his attention back to his siblings.

Helga had been explaining to Rowena what exactly had happened. Godric chuckled, if a little hysterically, when he realized that Sal had actually done it. He had created an immunity to the Unforgivables! He jerked his head around looking for his brilliant brother when he saw him smirking at Gabriel carrying Harry bridal style from the Hall. Godric then reached his hand toward Helga once again who helped him to his feet. For such a motherly woman, she truly was a warrior in her own right and could hold her own against himself or Gabriel anyday. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug before turning to Rowena and hugging her also. Then he bounded, yes bounded, like an untrained puppy toward his brother. Salazar saw him coming and took three steps back before he realized that he was about to be pounced and tried to turn and flee from the room.

"Aha! I got you!" Godric exclaimed jubilantly as he grabbed Salazar from behind and spun him around into a suffocating bear hug. "You did it! I can't believe you did it! You are the most absolutely brilliant, Potions Master to ever live and no one shall ever outshine you!"

"Yes, I know." Salazar deadpanned, but couldn't help the slight quirk of his lips at his brother's praise.

"Can we eat now?" Godric asked no one in particular as he released Salazar so suddenly he slightly stumbled.

"Humph! Fighting, Food, and Females! Is that all that ever crosses your miniscule brain?" Salazar huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel strode quickly from the Hall with the dark haired enticement gripped tightly to his chest. Harry had wrapped his arms around the thick corded neck of the angelic vampire and buried his face into the muscular chest. He breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the beautiful man who carried him as if he weighed less than a feather. He tilted his head up to see if he could tell where Gabriel was taking him only to have his lips captured in a heated kiss. He moaned as a smooth tongue licked across his lower lip. He opened his mouth to the sweet taste of heaven. Gabriel ravaged his mouth, being sure to taste everything. The kiss continued until Harry had to turn away to catch his breath. He noticed that the vampire never even broke stride.

They arrived at the door to Gabriel's rooms. The man didn't bother with saying a password. He simply willed the door to open, flinging his magic out in front of him, and it crashed against the wall. He swiftly made his way through his rooms to the bedroom. The door had barely closed before Harry found himself sliding down the length of muscle and smooth plains.

Harry whimpered as strong arms pulled him tightly against the angel before him. He felt Gabriel's hands slip down from his waist to his hips, and then move down to cup his arse. His dark angel leaned down and licked along the shell of Harry's ear before biting down gently. Harry shivered. Gabriel smirked when he felt the tremor run through the lithe body that had melded itself to his own. He growled when Harry moaned again, gripped him by his hips, and lifted him. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around the trim waist. Gabriel carried him to the bed.

Harry figured dinner was long since over by the time he managed to emerge from Gabriel's rooms. He had woken alone and wondered where he was. It wasn't until he went to sit up and felt a twinge in his backside that the memories of the previous few hours came rushing back.

"Oh my Gods!" He whispered to himself. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? Apparently Hermione had always been right when she that all boys thought with their lower head. He couldn't believe he had just given himself to a, goddess knew how old, vampire. Granted said vampire was almost unbearably gorgeous and had made him feel like a prince.

"Well, it's not like I can change the past." Harry stated to himself not quite realizing the irony in such a statement.

He crawled slowly toward the edge of the massive bed and, for the first time, looked at his surroundings. The bed itself was made of some kind of dark wood with engravings of runes up and down the four posts. The curtains and canopy appeared to be some type of purple silk as were the sheets. Harry fingered the thin material thinking that it felt just like his invisibility cloak. He scowled at the though of the cloak. If only he'd had it with him when he was transported to the past.

There were no blankets on the bed, well not the type that he was used to seeing. Instead there was a large fur pelt pushed to the end of the bed. He eyed it warily wondering what kind of fur it could be. He had never been one to really care for fur. He always felt bad for whatever animal had been killed for it. Looking around the room, Harry saw that there really wasn't any other kind of furniture, besides a wardrobe made of the same type of wood as the bed. He scooted off the side of the bed to look for his clothes. He found them piled in a heap on the floor next to the bed. He couldn't even remember taking them off. He shook his head at his thoughts. It was no wonder he didn't really remember such small details. His time with Gabriel had been a bit rough, heated, and passionate. After getting dressed, Harry rushed from the rooms not even taking the time to look at anything else.

His stomach growled and he couldn't help but chuckle as he quickly headed to the Great Hall. It took a lot of energy to keep up with a vampire who had the stamina of a cheetah. He thought about how Ron and Hermione would have reacted to his giving his virginity to an immortal. Ron would probably have freaked out as usual. Hermione would have asked all kinds of questions before hugging him and telling him to be careful. He smirked at the thought of his friends. He wondered if they knew he was gone. How did that work anyway?

Would he be stuck in this time to live out the rest of his life? Would his friends miss him? Would anyone even know he was gone? He missed them already. As much of a jealous prat that Ron could be he was always there by Harry's side in the end. Hermione had been his constant since that first Halloween at Hogwarts. He really hoped he would get to see them again. If it turned out that he would be stuck in this time, he considered asking Gabriel to turn him just so he could see his friends and family again.

The closer he got to the Great Hall, the closer Harry came to realizing just what his being in the past could mean. Hermione had always said that even stepping on a bug could cause major problems. She called it something like the butterfly effect. She'd explained that even an action as small as killing a tiny insect could have major repercussions on the entire world. He shivered at the thought of accidentally stepping on some ant and killing off a thousand people or more. He didn't know if an ant could have such an impact on the rest of the world, but he couldn't be too sure.

So many questions kept flitting through his head, but it was his stomach that was determining where he would end up this evening. Of course, he could have gone down to the kitchens, but for some reason he felt himself going in the direction of the Great Hall. When he pushed open the huge double doors he couldn't stop the blush rising to his cheeks when he saw Gabriel sitting with the founders.

Gabriel sat at the small table with his friends discussing Harry's training. He thought that Harry should spend time with him and Godric before training with Salazar. Harry would need the stamina and physical strength to be able to keep up with the dark founder. He didn't mention that he wanted to keep the beauty as close to him as possible for some reason. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did about Harry. Things just seemed to click into place earlier, and he wasn't one to deny the Fates their playground. He couldn't stop the smug look from gracing his features as he thought about Harry.

Godric kept glancing over at his friend. He was wondering about the smug look he sported and why Harry hadn't reappeared with the vampire. He knew that Gabe wouldn't have done anything to hurt the boy, but he just couldn't place what seemed a bit off about the other man. He almost seemed to be glowing.

"Gabriel, where is Harry?" Godric ventured quietly. Sal had told him that Gabe had "run off" with the boy, but he knew how his brother liked to exaggerate.

"I imagine he should be here shortly," Gabriel answered with a smirk.

"And what did you do with him?" Helga asked with a twinkle in her eye. She knew exactly what the vampire had probably done with Harry.

Gabriel's smirk grew into an all out grin as he remember _everything_ he had done to the delectable boy. 'Who knew he could bend that way? And the sounds he'd made!' Gabe thought to himself. Just remembering the way Harry had wrapped around his body like water moving around rocks had him on the verge of leaving to intercept him before he could make it out of Gabe's rooms.

"This and that." Gabe replied dreamily to Helga's question, his eyes slightly glazed over.

It was at this point that Harry had reached the Great Hall. He pushed open the doors and approached the five people sitting at the table with a slight blush. He sat down next to Gabriel with a shy smile and slight wince, which didn't go as unnoticed as he'd been hoping. He looked around and saw Salazar and Godric watching him closely. His blush deepened when he noticed the knowing twinkle in Helga's eyes as well. Dumbledore must be related the matronly woman somehow because that twinkle was entirely too reminiscent of the headmaster.

"So, Harry," Godric began with a smirk. "How was your afternoon? It looks like Gabe here put you through quite the trainig session."

"Ric!" Rowena explained exasperatedly. "Leave the boy be! It's not as if you haven't spent entire days going through the same workout with Gabriel."

Harry couldn't stop the stunned look from crossing his face. He couldn't believe that his ancestor had had sex with the same man, er vampire, that he had. His blush now covered every exposed inch of skin the others could see. Salazar thought it to be quite humorous.

"There's no need to be shy, or embarrassed boy," Godric teased, "I know from first hand experience that Gabe here is quite excellent in all that he does."

"Oh Gods," Harry groaned as he thumped his head on the table. 'Could this be any more embarrassing?'

"Yes, he is that." Salazar spoke up with an evil smirk.

'Yes, it could get more embarrassing.' Harry thought. Apparently Gabriel had slept with both male founders and had just added Harry to the collection.

"I, um, that is-" Harry tried to speak clearly, but couldn't stop the stammer, "I'm going to go have a lie down!"

"Yes, love, you're going to need the energy when we continue our training tomorrow." Gabriel said with a grin.

With that, Harry stood quickly and nearly fell over the bench as he hurried to exit the Great Hall. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed something to important to happen while in the past. He truly hoped that he hadn't messed up the timeline too awfully bad.


End file.
